


Come for a Swim

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: smpc, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean wants Sam to swim with him in the motel pool. Sam may just have other things on his mind.





	Come for a Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Amaaaaazing art by merakieros to follow. Hope you like the fic.

"Why are you still a baby about putting sunscreen on? Have you seen your back?"

 

Dean spits out some pool water and swipes his hair out of his eyes.

 

"I've not seen my back in some time, Sammy. Want to rephrase?"

 

Sam purses his lips, watching Dean backstroke to the far side of the pool before swimming casually back.

 

"You look like a lobster."

 

"Psssh, it's not that bad," Dean says, poking at his shoulders. It does actually feel kinda sore, but it's totally Sam's fault for getting all snippy with him and not helping with the sunscreen. 

 

"Sure." Sam closes his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. He's sprawled on one of those plastic sun loungers, the motels attempt at making their tiny pool more appealing to guests, but to give them credit, it's actually pretty comfortable.

 

"Anyway, I put on as much as I could, it mustn't be waterproof. The sun’s gone in now anyway." Dean makes wide circles with his arms, treading water and blinking rapidly. "Why aren't you coming in?"

 

Sam sighs and opens his eyes again. Why can't Dean just shut up for a while? It's like he's allergic to peace and quiet or something, never happy unless there's some music blaring or his own voice making Sam's ears bleed. If Sam thought about it to hard it'd make him worry, that Dean didn't like silence because he'd be alone with his thoughts and nothing else... but the night is too warm and still to be delving into that.

 

"Are you asleep?" Dean flicks some water in Sam's direction.

 

"With my eyes open?"

 

"It's been known."

 

"I think I'll spare my skin from all the chlorine in there, thanks."

 

Sam can smell how much there is in the water, and Dean's eyes aren't red like that for no reason. Besides, Sam's kinda enjoying the view when he risks having a peek.

 

Dean, having rolled his eyes so hard Sam is shocked his neck didn't snap, splashes off to to a few more laps. 

 

"Are you staying in there until you prune?"

 

Dean bobs under and comes up dramatically, probably channeling Pamela Anderson, flicking his hair back and grinning.

 

"I'm staying in here till they cut the lights at midnight." His eyebrows wiggle and Sam snorts. "Skinny dipping, dude. You know you want to."

 

Dean lays back and floats, keeping his eyes on his brother, a mischievous glint twinkling like the reflection of the moon on the surface of the pool. 

 

"Whatever," he continues, like Sam answered him, "if you're too chicken I'll just go it alone."

 

"I don't want to freeze my ass off. I'm not stopping you."

 

Dean laughs and moves right to the edge, propping his elbows on the side.

 

"When do we ever get the chance to swim? Come on." Dean widens his eyes and bats his eyelashes, all wet and stuck together. He looks like an idiot, but Sam knows that a pouting whiney Dean is worse than a pandered to Dean, so he relents. 

 

"Fine. I'll be right back," Sam huffs, with no real heat behind it. It'd be kinda nice to cool off after their day, a salt and burn that left Sam feeling nostalgic for the old days, and Dean buzzing like gets on a sugar high.

 

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist."

 

Sam shakes his head as he leaves, getting back to their room and changing in only a few minutes. He always feels weird in swim shorts, used to constantly being in laters of plaid, cotton, and denim.

 

Dean wolf whistles when he gets back, earning himself a scowl in return.

 

"What? You've got fantastic pins."

 

Dean laughs and swims leisurely over to the furthest corner from Sam as he climbs down the steps, taking up his preferred position in the water, flat on his back.

 

Dean's freckles are more pronounced than ever, darkening thanks to his swim in the afternoon sun, and Sam can't stop himself from looking, skimming his eyes over Dean's neck, down to his chest and then lower. By now, Dean has his face tipped back, noticing nothing but the stars, and Sam wonders what those droplets of water below Dean's clavicle would feel like under his fingers.

 

"Huh, it's actually warm," Sam says, bending his legs so that the water comes up to his shoulders.

 

"It's not a jacuzzi, but it's not bad."

 

Dean holds up his hands, inspecting his fingertips, which look wrinkled from Sam's perspective. He doubts if Dean will leave the pool anytime soon though.

 

Sam swims lazily up and down a few times, not able to get too much momentum because of the size of the pool, but it does feel good to stretch his limbs out.

 

Dean is unusually quiet considering he's been jabbering on since they wrapped up the salt and burn, so whenever Sam turns to start a new lap, he makes sure to subtly sneak glances at him. The funny thing is, whenever Sam does that, Dean turns his head away. He's standing in the shallow end of the pool, both of his elbows hitched up over the edge, looking the very picture of cool. He’s definitely watching Sam though.

 

Sam remembers one time he and Dean had gone to a huge community pool someplace they'd been staying, Dean had just turned seventeen. Everyone had stared at him, kids Sam's age and definitely of Dean's age. He was like some mysterious, dangerous, beautiful being that everyone just had to be close to. Dean was surrounded by girls, and even some boys were checking him out on the sly, and it was the first time that Sam felt a jealousy like that in his life. Sure, he'd been jealous of Dean spending time with girls and not with him before, but this had been different. Sam wanted to be the one hooked in Dean's arm, not the pretty brunette with the big boobs. 

 

It seems strange now, thinking of how many times Sam felt like that over the years. They've declared their devotion to each other so many times now that Sam can't really remember the pain of that jealousy, just a dull sharpness beneath the skin like a splinter. They're together until the end, unconditionally, and they're happy. The Winchesters version of happy anyway. And it's everything Sam ever wanted. 

 

Except that it really isn’t anymore. Sam feels a restlessness inside, a voice in his head that sounds weirdly like Dean’s, telling him to go for what he wants.

 

What he wants scares the shit out of him, but Sam has faith that he won’t lose Dean because of it, and maybe they’ll both get what they’ve kept hidden from each other all these years if he just does something.

 

"Hey, are you gonna be doing that much longer? I’m bored.”

 

Sam stops mid stoke and flicks his hair back, the same way Dean did earlier.

 

"You wanted me to get in the pool,” Sam says, not stopping his strokes. “It’s been like two minutes.”

 

Dean purses his lips and scowls, an art he's mastered to perfection, walking into the centre of the water and circling Sam.

 

"Nope, I just gave you a gentle nudge. You got in all by yourself."

 

Sam laughs and turns, not letting Dean out of his sight. He knows what's happening, Dean's always done this before he attacks, and even if they've not done it since they were a lot younger, the game hasn't changed.

 

The motive has though, and Sam feels his heart race with the thrill of what they’re doing.

 

Dean’s eyes are so green, so intense, and the smile on his lips has sent many a creature to their graves before. It would scare most people, but Sam had only ever felt a wild excitement whenever it’s directed at him.

 

They move around each other in the water, Sam still acting casual, and Dean inching closer. He spreads his arms a little, swaying them under the water in seemingly innocent movements, but Sam knows better. Dean will be on him any second, pushing his head underwater or getting him in a headlock.

 

Or so Dean thinks.

 

Sam moves quickly, catching his brother off guard and dragging him forward, kicking his ankles and pushing him under. Dean flails and tries to right his feet, but he slips on the tiles and has to swim away from Sam to come up for air.

 

"You... you fucker," Dean splutters. “Sneaky...” He pauses to have a coughing fit, scraping his flattened hair up off his forehead.

 

"I learned from the best," Sam smirks.

 

"Yeah, you did." Dean coughs once more and then grins. “I’m proud, sort of. I’m gonna get you back though, yeah?”

 

Sam shrugs and pulls his lips down, showing Dean he doesn’t care.

 

“Oh, it is on, Sammy.”

 

Dean comes at Sam, jabbing his fingers into Sam’s sides and corralling him into the shallow end of the pool. Sam laughs and yelps, trying to bat Dean’s hands away, but the fucker knows how ticklish he is and Sam is helpless against the unfair attack. His back hits the side of the pool and he lets out an ‘oof’ sound, laughing even when Dean is crowding up to him, their knees bumping together under water.

 

"What are you gonna do now, huh?" Dean says, all victory and swagger.

 

Sam catches his breath, laughter still caught on his lips.

 

What is Sam going to do? The answer seems inevitable, something he can’t turn away from. Sam can’t turn away now, not even if there was a gun to his head.

 

“C’mon, Sam,” Dean drawls. “Not scared are you?”

 

“No... I’m not.”

 

Ducking his head, Sam pauses for a second, his eyes meeting Dean's before their lips touch. It’s so light, too quick, but it’s good... it’s right. Dean tastes like chlorine and sunscreen, and Sam licks his lips when he pulls away, knowing that those things will always make him remember this night and the first time he kissed Dean.

 

"What... why did you do that?" Dean backs up, all his joking around gone. He’s got a look of shock on his face, his mouth open and closing like a fish as he stares at Sam like he just grew two heads or something. He starts walking backwards, and he touches his mouth a couple of times as though the pressure of Sam’s lips is still there.

 

Sam follows step for step, not letting Dean get too far away. 

 

"We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

 

Dean looks down, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Sam watches his brother process, an expression on his face like he can't believe he got to have something he's wanted and never allowed himself.

 

“But... but, you’ve never... I didn’t think you...”

 

Dean shakes his head like it’s run out of words.

 

“I have, and I do. You can’t tell me you’ve never suspected.” 

 

Sam finds that hard to believe, but something this big has only ever existed in his own head until recently. Sure, there have been times where he’s wondered, caught Dean’s eyes lingering, felt his touch burn on his skin, but it wasn’t concrete evidence. Dean might have wondered at times too, but never let it go further than a thought. Sam doesn’t blame Dean for that.

 

“So... you and me...”

 

"Dean," Sam says, softly, snaking his hand around Dean's waist. He kisses Dean's neck, open mouthed and wet, and then swims off leaving Dean in his wake.

 

It really was a good idea having a swim at night, not that he'd tell Dean that, and Sam turns over to find some constellations in the sky as he leisurely floats. Part of him feels sad that they're leaving in the morning, going back to the bunker that's starting to feel a little crowded. He's liked having Dean all to himself again, like he used to.

 

"Why the hell are you grinning like that? Stop swimming.”

 

"I was just thinking about us getting older."

 

"And that's funny?"

 

Dean swims over to Sam, unfrozen from his shocked state, but still keeping his distance.

 

"No, not after everything we've lived through. We deserve this though. We're both ready."

 

"You a mind reader?" Dean chuckles, but his nerves betray him, cracked open by that one kiss.

 

"I'm not wrong, am I?"

 

Dean shakes his head.

 

Sam stops and puts his feet down, scooping some water into his hands and letting it trickle into the pool.

 

"But, you can't just kiss me and..." Dean flaps his hand, Sam's guessing he means him swimming off. 

 

"Well I did."

 

"But, you don't... you've never..."

 

"I do, and I have, for as long as I've known what it is to want someone."

 

"Fuck..." Dean stops also, his back to Sam, but there's no tension in his shoulders. He wants this, maybe as long as Sam has.

 

Sam comes up behind him, grabbing Dean and lifting him up by the thighs. Dean weighs practically nothing, so Sam gets one arm around his chest with ease, his hand settling above Dean's heart.

 

"Put me down," Dean laughs, but Sam's more than a little sure he's kinda into it.

 

"Hm, no I'm not going to." 

 

Sam kisses Dean's neck and bites at his shoulder, one hand still resting over his heart. Dean reaches back and gets a handful of Sam’s hair like he needs to hold onto something other than the edge of the pool, like he’s not unraveling with every touch from Sam.

 

“Ungg, ahh,” Sam hisses, thrusting his hips forward when dean pulls on his hair.

 

“Yeah?” Dean smirks, looking back at Sam and tugging his hair a little harder. “Good to know.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam says, his cheeks getting pinker.

 

They laugh against each other’s mouths, and Sam lets his hand roam down Dean’s stomach, fingers teasing at his happy trail.

 

“Enough teasing.”

 

Dean wriggles out of Sam's arms and turns on him, dragging Sam by the arm until they're face to face. 

 

"Ok, I've thought about it."

 

"Hm, you have?" Sam lifts an eyebrow and lets Dean manoeuvre him so that he's bracketed in, trapped, exactly where Dean wants him.

 

"We should do this. You and me."

 

"Right," Sam says, biting his lip over a smile and nodding. "If you're sure."

 

"Yeah, I am, but uh... maybe you should kiss me again, so I can... mmff..."

 

Sam shuts Dean up and really lays one on him this time. No more gentle, no more easing Dean in... no, this time, Sam puts everything he has into it. Their lips move over each other's, tasting and exploring and... damn, it's a really great kiss. The kind that leaves you breathless, lightheaded, and desperate. Sam doesn't want it to end, and from the pinching dig of Dean's nails into his back Sam's sure that he feels the same way.

 

The water around them laps against the edge of the pool as they move together, their chests slipping against each other, the touch of bare skin amping up the growing friction between them.

 

Sam bites at Dean's mouth, groaning when Dean's tongue twines around his own, and he wonders if any of the other motel guests can see them there, making out like teenagers.

 

"God, yeah.... yeah, Sam." Dean moans, growls really, and he slides his knee between Sam's legs until they open up to him. "Fuck, you're hard just from us making out. That's so hot."

 

Sam settles on Dean's thigh, rubbing his erection against it and putting his hand over the bulge in Dean's shorts.

 

"You can talk," he laughs, gasping and tipping his head back as Dean presses his leg harder against him.

 

"You should see how you look."

 

Dean is touching him everywhere, stroking his sides, spreading his palm at the base of his back, so tender even through the frantic heat of their kisses.

 

"Can't even believe this is real," Dean continues, almost to himself.

 

"Need me to pinch you?"

 

“Need you to do something,” Dean replies. “There’s a bed not to far from here.”

 

Sam chokes on air a little, kissing Dean again to cover it. He wants to... so badly. Getting Dean into bed is everything he wants. But he also wants to keep his hands on him now, and they’re both so ready. 

 

“We’ve got time for that, Dean,” Sam says, wading back around his brother so that they're chest to back, and putting his hands on Dean's hips. He starts to push Dean’s shorts down, and Dean quickly gets with the programme, pulling them off completely. “Want to touch you.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean pants, kicking the shorts into the water and groaning when Sam’s hand wraps around his cock. 

 

Dean moves his ass against Sam’s erection, somehow more turned on by the fact that it’s still not skin on skin yet, even though he’s desperate to feel it hot and heavy and so goddamn hard, sliding between his ass cheeks and against his hole and...

 

“Dean?”

 

“Hm, sorry... got distracted.”

 

Sam laughs, his nose nuzzling behind Dean’s ear.

 

“Distracted?” Sam slowly strokes Dean from the base of his cock to the head, squeezing and repeating the motion. He grinds against Dean’s ass, his cock throbbing. Removing his hand from Dean’s hip, Sam slides his hand into his own shorts, not bothering to take them off, just hooking them under his balls.

 

“Just... thinking bout what I want you... ahh...”

 

Sam kisses Dean’s neck, still jerking him off with agonisingly slow movements.

 

“What you want me to do to you?”

 

Dean nods his head, sticking his ass out to give Sam the subtle hint to keep going, not that he needs it. Sam is barely holding it together, fucking into the tight warm heat and imagining what it’s going to feel like to really fuck Dean.

 

“And what I want to do to you,” Dean says, his hand linking around Sam’s fingers, helping him to jerk him off at a quicker pace.

 

“Want everything,” Sam says, pressing Dean closer against the side of the pool, rocking his hips harder into him. “Wanted for so long.”

 

“Me too...” Dean turns his head again, catching Sam’s mouth in a kiss that’s at an awkward angle, but perfect nonetheless. 

 

They both shut up after that, only fast breaths, desperate moans, and the rhythmic splash of water around them the only sounds.

 

All of a sudden, the lights around the pool go out, marking midnight. It seems fitting really, the darkness giving them a bit of modesty. Neither of them would want a random motel guest or janitor seeing them now.

 

“Dean...” Sam grunts, his hips slamming into Dean once, twice, and then stilling as he comes into the small of Dean’s back. His body stays tense as his orgasm shakes his muscles, and then he sags, all his energy washing into the water. If Sam had more brain function right now he’d be kinda disgusted at the state they’re going to be leaving the public pool.

 

“Don’t stop, damn it,” Dean groans, moving Sam’s hand with his own. Sam had totally forgotten to keep jerking Dean off after coming himself.

 

“Fuck, sorry... that was just...”

 

“Yeah, thank me later...”

 

Sam chuckles and really gets a grip on Dean, winding his other hand around him to roll and tug on his balls. Dean must get off on that because after only a few more strokes he’s pitching forward, held up by the edge of the pool and coming through their combined fingers and into the water.

 

Sam holds Dean in his arms for what feels like not enough time, but they’re both getting cold now that they’re not humping each other. Sam let’s Dean go reluctantly, laughing at the sight of Dean’s bare ass in the moonlight.

 

“You got to skinny dip after all.”

 

Dean, his hand still on his softening cock, gives Sam a smirk.

 

“Come on. Bed.” 

 

Sam nods and they get out, Sam trying to keep a very naked Dean behind him in case of prying eyes. Dean isn’t as bothered, snorting every time Sam has to drag him along to their room a little quicker.

 

Once inside, they towel off and get into Dean’s bed, Dean on his back and Sam sprawled over him, smelling like chlorine and smiling in the dark. Sleep comes easily.

 

In the morning, they leave Dean’s shorts in the pool and are on the road before the sun rises.


End file.
